The Phone Call
by xoxphoenix
Summary: The conversation we didn't see when Bella rang Rosalie in Breaking Dawn. Breaking Dawn spoilers obviously, don't read if you haven't finished the book. Rosalie's POV. First attempt at Twilight, Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's talent outweighs mine any day, I'm just a simple fanfic writer. I own nothing. **

**Dedicated to Duchess. **

_That dress would look rather nice on me_, I mused as I watched the advertisement on television. If only it was a different shade of pink, more a bubblegum pink then it would have been perfect for my skin tone.

Still, not everything in the world was perfect. And the dress itself had a lot of potential... And for only four hundred dollars...

What a bargain.

I would look so pretty in the dress. Perhaps that was a little arrogant of me to say so, but it was true, I would.

Maybe if I got a matching hat to go with it, an oversized Audrey Hepburn style hat... Yes, that would do just fine. I could see myself now, dressed in my beautiful dress, my fancy hat upon my head, big round sunglasses around my eyes, my blonde hair out along my back. Emmett beside me, looking handsome as ever grinning at me with admiration, that even I had to admit, I deserved with that outfit on. Paris as our backdrop...

I sighed as I pulled out of my daydreams only to hear muffled voices upstairs that seem to be in a panic. Honestly, it seemed that one couldn't even buy clothes around here in peace anymore!

Carlisle and Alice were upstairs talking to Esme. Only a moment beforehand I saw Alice run into the house to retrieve her phone from her room (she so rarely forgot to take her phone this was a surprise) to call Edward.

I nearly wanted to stop her, it was Edward's honeymoon after all, his first one that is, I was sure that there'd be more to come in a few years. But when I caught glimpse of the panicked expression on her face, I let it go.

Obviously she had seen something.

I heard her, after getting her phone run to Carlisle and explain whatever it was she had seen in an exceptionally hushed tone.

And then I heard her dial Edward's number and speak to him and then hand him to Carlisle.

"Is it possible?"

Was all I heard from Esme.

"It seems so," Carlisle said resignedly.

I was a curious person by nature, so naturally I wanted to go and listen to what the hell was going on. Because no one in this family ever told me anything, but while I was debating whether or not to sneak in and listen to whatever dilemma my family was going through now, and no doubt because of Bella, I was interrupted by Jasper suddenly appearing.

I took in his appearance and saw a trickle of bear blood trickle from his mouth, my throat instantly burned with thirst. He had obviously left mid way from hunting. I glared at my brother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in accusing tone. "You're supposed to be hunting with Emmett!"

"Alice," Jasper said urgently. "Where's Alice?"

"She's upstairs with Carlisle and Esme; I don't know what they're talking about, probably something secret, why?"

But he was gone before I could even finish my sentence, I huffed in annoyance. What on earth was happening to get everyone worked up, and how did Jasper know something was up? Where was Emmett?

The dull pain of my thirst intensified. Damn brother, getting me thirsty like that. After I went upstairs to find what the hell was going on- and I _would_ be going upstairs, I was going to hunt.

Preferably something big and easy to catch, like a bear... A mountain lion...But I wasn't fully opposed to the idea of deer.

If my intestines still properly functioned, my stomach would probably rumble right now.

Suddenly to my shock my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, I took it out quickly barely glancing at the number.

Edward.

What on earth was he calling me for?

"Hello?"

"Rosalie," A voice whispered that was defiantly not Edwards. I felt confusion go all over me.

_Bella? _

"It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

Bella was asking me, Rosalie, for help?

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked feeling faintly worried. "Has something happened to Edward?"

"No... No, look... I don't have much time I don't know when he'll be back... I'm so sorry I don't have time to explain... But, I'm pregnant."

What?!

I felt my mouth fall in shock. "Pregnant?" I repeated in a whisper. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," She answered.

"But... How?"

I was positive that Bella was a virgin when she and Edward married, so there was no way that it was anyone else's but how could this have happened? Edward was a vampire, vampires couldn't reproduce. I of all people would know. I actually tried.

Perhaps it wasn't Edwards; Bella was after all very close to that mutt Jacob Black.

No, what was I saying? Of course it was Edward's.

Bella was many things but being unfaithful wasn't one of them. She just didn't have the acting skill to pull of the lies that would be required to keep something like an affair secret.

"I'm not sure..." Bella's voice sounded broken and suddenly my heart (not literally of course) went out to her. "But... Edward wants to get rid of it. He said Carlisle would get rid of it and that everything- everything would be better again." It sounded as though she was trying not to cry.

"What?" I asked outraged. Didn't Edward know, didn't he understand? This wasn't just a thing, it was a baby. A real life baby. His baby. His baby that was growing inside of her stomach at this very moment... Two people joined in one... And he wanted to get rid of it?

"It's developing too quickly, he thinks it may be a danger," Bella explained quickly coming to the defense of her new husband. "But... I don't know, I want it Rosalie. I want to keep it. But he won't listen... And I'm afraid..."

"If he wants to hurt that baby Bella, he'll have to go through me," I said with sudden ferocity that it even surprised me.

I could practically feel Bella's smile on the other end of the phone. "You will help me?" She asked uncertainly.

"You can count on it," I said sincerely. "I'll be at the airport when you get in."

"Thank you Rosalie, thank you so much."

"It's alright. Keep your fluids up Bella, and give into cravings no matter how odd it may be. Obviously the baby wants it for a reason, so eat it... And don't let Edward try and convince you otherwise about the baby... This is your decision. They can't force you to do anything..."

"Thanks Rosalie," Bella said again. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella," I whispered, shutting the phone and putting it back in my pocket.

A baby. Bella was having a baby.

The first emotion that I registered was shock, then yes resentment and then... then anger. Not over the fact that Bella was having a baby, but that Edward wanted to get rid of it.

Who did he think he was? It was a baby, an innocent child, helped to be created by he himself and he wanted to destroy it?

Yes it was probably risky; the baby was apparently developing faster then normal. And it may have some psychical damage on Bella- but that could be fixed later with venom... Wouldn't it be worth it in the end? Wouldn't it be worth all the pain, just to hold the precious bundle in your arms?

They didn't know how lucky they were. They had no idea what it was like to want a baby so so much, and never be able to have one.

And here they were, able to have one; a gift from a higher power, and Edward wanted to destroy it?

Well as long as Rosalie Hale-Cullen was alive, that wasn't going to happen!

"I can't believe you did that," A soft melodic voice accused from behind me. I turned to see Alice glaring at me.

"Did what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me," Alice warned. "I saw what you did Rose. Encouraging her like that? Telling her you'd help her?"

"What would you have me do?" I demanded my little sister. "Besides, she _wants_ the baby."

"It's dangerous Rose," Alice said. "I've seen things... Disturbing things... She can't have this… this thing!"

It wasn't a thing! It was a baby. Why was she treating it as though it was something not worth fighting for…? Not worth caring for?

"She can't not **not** have this baby," I argued emphasizing the word 'baby'. "You don't understand Alice, once you bond with a baby that's it."

"It's not a normal… fetus Rose. It's too strong, too..." She cut of mid sentence a troubled look across her dainty features. "Carlisle said it was risky, he doesn't know how this happened but he said that it could quite possibly kill her!"

A flicker of fear went through my stomach, but I quickly quenched it. I crossed my arms, standing up to look at Alice.

She looked insanely worried as she always did when concerning Bella.

"Bella's tougher then you'd give her credit," I said finally, Alice looked shocked that I had actually said something nice about Bella; I pointedly ignored her incredulous stare. "What pregnancy doesn't have risks, Alice?"

"This is different Rose and you know it, if Bella died, I could never forgive my self."

"She won't die," I assured. "And neither will the baby."

There was determination through out my words.

I glared at Alice and she glared at me, before giving a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing Rose," She warned. "I hope that now you've said you'd help, that you will be there for her, prepared to wait on her day and night. Ready to hold a bucket while she spews, ready to hold her hand while she suffers ready to be there while she screams out in pain after the… thing hurts her…Because her going through this pregnancy is because of all your encouragement! If you had have said to her on the phone just then to get rid of it, she would have had no choice too… But with you encouraging her…"

"I'll be there," I promised interrupting her. "For her and for the _baby_."

I saw Jasper come up behind Alice and pull her towards him in a hug, she looked at me for a moment before sighing and interlacing her fingers with his before walking away to no doubt tell Esme and Carlisle.

I didn't care what they said, how much they yelled (though that was quite possibly very doubtful) I was going to help Bella have her baby.

Because a baby was worth fighting for.

_And it wasn't like they could warn Edward at this moment anyway_, I thought smugly to myself. He was on the plane and humans would have insisted that he turn of his phone.

I heard someone come behind me and breathed in the familiar scent I knew and I loved.

"Rose, what's going on? Jasper left the hunt after Alice rang and-"

I turned to Emmett and threw myself on him to hug him tightly, though when he reminded me about the hunt, my throat burnt dully in thirst, I ignored this and continued to hug Emmett.

"Hey," He said softly. "What's going on?"

"Bella's pregnant," I whispered, his mouth went agape.

"What?" He asked shocked. "How?"

He obviously didn't mean 'how' as in _'how was it made?' _kind of thing (No he of all people knew exactly how** that** happened)… He meant it as in, _'How the hell is that possible?' _kind of way.

I shrugged my shoulders delicately. "We're not sure just yet... But _they- _meaning Carlisle Edward and I think Alice want to kill it."

"Why?"

He looked as though he was going to be sick at the very thought. Typical Emmett, big and macho on the outside a big softie in the inside.

"They seem to think it'll hurt her," I said softly. "But she wants it Emmett, she told me herself. It's only a baby for heavens sake… They can't hurt it…I won't let them.. She asked me for help."

He looked confused that Bella would ask me, of all people for help before smiling a little. "Then we'll help her," I loved the way how he said 'we'.

My Emmett was always like that, agreeing to follow me no matter what. "They will be against it," I said. "They don't think I should encourage her... But they don't understand the way I do. A baby has the right to live. The baby didn't ask to be made, why punish it for its parent's mistakes?"

"I'll support you Rose," Emmett said softly. "And I agree, the baby deserves a chance and Bella should be allowed to decide whether or not she wants to keep it... I'm going to be an uncle!"

He grinned goofily and I couldn't help but giggle along with him.

Edward was going to be furious, I knew this. But that didn't matter. I'd do everything in my power to help Bella. I'd do everything I could to ensure that baby stayed alive.

* * *

**I swear this is longer then most of my chapters on Staying With The Dursley's (shameless plug here sorry couldn't resist). So anyway, this is my first Twilight fic, what you think? I tried to keep them all in character. I know it's a bit long and drags a bit, but I dunno it turned out better then I thought. I grant you it's not the best thing you'll ever read but meh. I really wanted to know what was said with the phone call between Rose and Bella, originally I was going to end it with the phone call, but my fingers kept writing. Lol. I really enjoy writing in the twilight universe, and ever since Breaking Dawn my fondness for Rosalie has reached an all time high. **

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Please leave a review, I really want to hear what you think, if you have any suggestions on how to better my writing please say so. I hope to write more in this fandom soon. **


End file.
